Our New Beginning
by neko-hime21
Summary: For SasuSaku Month 2014... Day 4: Ugh, how I loathe picture day. Especially if the school hires those old, creepy, half-assed photographers. And this is going to be fitted in my yearbook! But oh…? who's that sexy piece of meat right there? Where have I seen him before? Wait… Is that? No, it can't be! Sasuke Uchiha! /prompt: there was no warning/
1. Gender

A/N: So this is the first time i'll be participating in the SasuSaku Month. so I'm not going to guarantee that i'm going to post _every single day. _But i will_ try._ And even though i'm not going to finish this project in the end of the month, i _will try to finish it until 31 prompts._ Be patient with me, please? i'm still a newbie. So, here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Title: <em><strong>Gender<strong>_

Prompt: _the smell of fresh paint_

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (i wish i did)

Summary: Day 1: Sakura wanted pink walls for their soon-to-be child's nursery. "Sakura, we don't even know the gender yet" "Never doubt a mother's intuition Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun… I think we should go with pink," a pink haired woman said as she showed a can of paint to her husband.<p>

"Sakura, we don't even know the gender of the baby yet… what if it's a boy? Don't you think we should just use a gender neutral color?" the raven-haired man questioned.

Ever since his wife told him she was pregnant with their first child, Sasuke had to put up with her persuading him to turn a guest room in their small apartment into a nursery every day. He told her they should just wait a little longer so they would know the baby's gender, and buy things specifically for him/her. But, the pinkette was _very_ eager to spend her husband's fortune on baby things. Clothes, binkies, dresses, tiny shoes, teddy bears, cradles, strollers, _everything!_ Money was never a problem for Sasuke, but the fact that she was _too rushing_ it, kind of irked him. She was only 3 months along, they had all the time in the world. After weeks of constant persuasion, Sasuke finally gave in and let Sakura do whatever she wants with his money and their guest room. That was how they ended up at the DIY store – their trolley full of things needed for the nursery – debating on choosing a color of paint.

"I'm sure _she_ wouldn't mind pink." It was no surprise the soon-to-be mother wanted a daughter. "Besides, diamond pink will match the baby-doll cradle we ordered."

"Why are you so sure it will be a girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Never doubt a mother's intuition, Sasuke-kun," she pointed confidently.

* * *

><p>"You missed a spot, babe."<p>

Sasuke looked back to where his wife was pointing and _yes_, there was a white spot that stood out with all the _pink_ around it. He took a ladder (since it was too high to reach) and a roll of paint, before covering the spot with pink.

"You should go rest, Sakura," he ordered his wife sternly when he saw her trying to put the pieces of the cradle together.

"But Sasuke-_kuuun,_" she whined, "I'm not even tired," she pouted.

"Well, then… maybe I can _make_ you tired," he said slyly. "We can always _practice _making _little siblings_ for the baby," with that he swept her off her feet – earning a surprised squeal – and carried his pink-haired wife to their bedroom, leaving the newly painted room to dry.

* * *

><p>The sound of a weak heartbeat filled the room. A pair of onyx orbs seemed dazed by the tiny figure on the monitor.<p>

That was _their baby_ on the screen. The little creature living in Sakura's womb. The living thing that _he_ took part in making. Their first child. His tiny heartbeat a reassurance that it was all real and not a dream.

Sasuke stood still as he felt his heart do something funny. It was pride, joy, and excitement mixed together. In 4 months his firstborn was about to arrive. He was going to be a _father._

"The little brat's got a good heartbeat, I can tell you that. Very healthy for a 5 month old," Tsunade said, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Do you want to know the gender?"

Before Sasuke could answer, his wife cut out, "_No_, we won't need to."

The fifth hokage raised her eyebrows. "Oh, _really?_ You were always a curious girl Sakura," she remarked. "I suppose you want it as a surprise then?"

"Not really, I'm pretty sure _she_ will turn out _beautifully,_" the pink-haired woman stole a glance at her husband – as if challenging him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sakura had been _persistent_ that their child would be a girl every time Sasuke points out that it could also very well be a boy. She'd buy frilly baby dresses, and tiny pink shoes _every time_ she went out with the girls on weekends. It wasn't that he was _bothered_ with the thought of having a daughter (they can always make a son for their next children), he was just _annoyed_ by the fact that his wife was _too obsessed_ with it (and spending all his savings for baby dresses and little jewelries).

Knowing not to mess with a pregnant woman, Sasuke managed to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the check-up.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was <em>panicking<em>. That, everybody could see. He was pacing back and forth in the waiting room – his eyes brooding, sweat trickling down his forehead.

Sakura was in labor. Her water broke before the due date, and now she had to go through a caesarean. The pink haired woman was actually really calm about the whole situation. Having spent most of her time in the hospital during her active days, she knew all the procedures of a caesarean delivery. She fully trusted her mentor, and went with it obediently.

Unlike his wife, Sasuke on the other hand was worrying about Sakura and their baby's wellbeing. He couldn't help but think of every worst scenario that could happen. What if they didn't make it? What if Sakura's in pain? What if their baby wasn't healthy? What if it's a boy, and he had _pink_ hair? (At this he cursed his wife's genetics).

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a cry. _A baby's cry_. Feeling relieved that his child was born – and seemingly healthy by the scream – he pulled himself together, feeling rather anxious to meet his firstborn. Tsunade came bursting out – a gentle smile plastered on her face – carrying a small bundle in her arms. A _pink_ bundle.

"A girl," Sasuke breathed out, seeming amazed and eager to hold his _daughter._ Maybe Sakura _was_ right. Never doubt a mother's intuition.

"It's a boy, we ran out of blue towels." _Or_ maybe she was wrong.

"Can I hold him?" Sasuke asked, his voice subtle – a hint of fascination leaking.

Tsunade carefully passed Sasuke his son – the boy squirming at first until his father held him. He held his son carefully – as if he might break with any touch. Sasuke gently tugged at the pink towel to look at his face – only to be mesmerized by it. He was so similar to his father. He had a round face, with chubby rosy cheeks, a white – but not pale – skin, red tiny lips that quiver once in a while, and those eyes – those green orbs shone with the innocence of a baby – just like his mother's.

"_Hajime,"_ Sasuke said suddenly – confusing the blonde woman in front of him. "Hajime Uchiha," That was enough explanation for Tsunade to understand. She nodded and took Ichiro gently from his father's hold – much to his dismay – and took him back inside and passed him on to a nurse.

"I'm just going to stich Sakura up and she'll be good as new," she said before leaving the older Uchiha alone in the waiting room.

Sasuke was still having a hard time to believe it was all _real_. He had a child now. A _son_. An heir to the Uchiha clan. He was honestly proud of himself and Sakura. They're building a family together, reviving the Uchiha clan.

Though he was happy to have a son, he wasn't too eager to see his wife's reaction.

* * *

><p>"Where is <em>she<em>?" was Sakura's first words after her anesthesia induced haze disappeared. She remembered vaguely of the sound of her _daughter's_ cries, but she was too tired to listen to what Tsunade had said or to even to hold her. She'd thought it was okay to see her after she was sent to her room. And so, she slept for a couple of hours, only to be awakened by the eagerness to hold her baby.

"_He's_ right here," Sasuke walked to his wife and passed the little pink bundle to her.

Sakura looked at him as if he grew another head. _"He?"_ she asked skeptically as she unwrapped the pink towel to look at the child's gender. "Sasuke, we have a _son!_" she seemed surprised – her tone leaking with excitement, and in the same time _disappointment._

"_Yes,"_ he said cautiously, waiting for the oncoming attack that was surely going to come.

She pouted. "But, he's so _pretty_–"

"Sakura, my _son_ is not _pretty_," the elder uchiha growled – though ignored by his wife.

" –and those dresses are pretty, _Sasuke-kun_!" she whined, "The baby doll cradles, the pink binkies, the cute tiny baby pink shoes! What am I supposed to do with them _now?!_"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a step closer to her bed – now standing beside her – and sighed. "Look, we can always _make _a daughter after you're free to go, all you need to do is just let me _throw_ you to our bed, _rip_ those clothes off and–"

"Okay, I get it!" she laughed as she cooed at her son. "It's just that… _I'm sorry_ Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

"For what? Spending my all of my money on things that aren't _appropriate_ for our son?" he chuckled.

"Well, _that_, and also for bitching you about him being a girl through these past few months… it was wrong of me, I know… I don't care if our baby's a boy, _or_ a girl… I'm just happy he's _our_ child," she finished – caressing her son's chubby cheeks. Before she knew it, Sasuke's lips were on hers – kissing her chastely.

She smiled softly before turning back to her son who started cooing quietly. "What should we name him?"

"I did. I named him Hajime. A new beginning. A new start for the Uchiha clan. Hajime Uchiha," he said proudly.

"Well… you're an _ass_ for not waiting for me to name him. Though, Hajime _is_ a cute name…" she earned another chuckle from her husband and also another kiss on her lips. As she pulled back, a frown appeared on her face when she realized something _crucial._ "But Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

"If Hajime's a _boy_, and the things that we – I'm sorry, _I _– bought are for _girls,_ not to mention the _walls_, then that means…"

The Uchiha groaned when he understood what his wife meant.

"_I'll go get the blue paint."_

.

_**End**_

* * *

><p>AN: so there we go! my first story to my first time in SSM! I hope you all liked it! Don't expect me to write long chapters for the next days though... I'm starting school in a week or so (that's indonesia for you, no summer ) So, thank you for reading, and please review! ^^


	2. Punctuality

A/N: So, here we go... the second prompt... well, uh... thank you for the reviews, i really appreciated that... and as I said last time, i don't think i can finish this story by the end of the month, BUUUT... i will finish it even though SSM's over! Don't you think it's kinda funny that I post this late, and the prompt is late... haha.. yes? no? maybe? okay. ._.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong><em>Punctuality<em>**

Prompt:_ late_

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Day 2: Sasuke's never on time for their dates. Sakura's distressed and tired of waiting. She goes to Mikoto for help, and boy will he learn his lesson. "Mother, where's Sakura?" "Sasuke-chan, where have you been? Punctuality is perfection!"

* * *

><p>A beautiful woman sat alone in a café – a cup of Frappuccino in her hand, and her iPhone in another. She took a sip of her drink before typing ferociously on her phone.<p>

_**To: Sasuke**_

_**From: Sakura**_

_**Where are you Sasuke-kun?**_

_**10:13 A.M**_

A while later her phone vibrated.

_**To: Sakura**_

_**From: Sasuke**_

_**I'm still in a meeting Sakura. I'll be on my way. I promise.**_

_**10:17 A.M**_

She sighed dejectedly, slamming her phone on the table, before leaning on her chair. She stared at the empty chair across her. A cup of black coffee (just how he liked it) sitting in front of the chair, as if someone had been sitting there – spending time with her.

Sakura was wearing a beautiful white sundress, her long pink hair tied into a French braid, her foot clad into a pair of silver flats. She dressed beautifully, for it was a lunch date. Unfortunately, her boyfriend was late – _as usual_ – if not coming at all.

Sasuke started dating Sakura in college. They met at a frat party their friends threw – hooking up for the night – only to develop into a steady relationship. They went to lunch dates, movies, fancy dinners, and sometimes just simply cuddling together in their dorm – everything going out fine.

Sasuke was always on time, she noted when they had their first anniversary dinner. He was never late for their get-togethers, or when they hung out with their friends. He was always on the dot – if not early. Not once was she earlier than him – being a medical student, she needed all the time she could get to rest. He'd always wake up first after a passionate night in their dorms, waiting for her to open her eyes by caressing her cheeks, or just simply staring at her. At lunch dates, Sasuke would come first, and order his coffee (plain black, no sugar) as well as hers (Ice Caramel Frappuccino with lots of whipped cream), and he would simply wait for about 10 minutes until she comes rushing from her hospital shift.

The tables turned after they graduated, though. Sasuke took over his father's business – him now the Mr. big CEO of the famous Uchiha corps – and Sakura, who finished her training with a legendary doctor, Tsunade, now works at Konoha Medical Center. She was still busy as shit, but not as busy as her lover. Now, she was the one who waited for him during dates, though sometimes Sasuke wouldn't even come at all – making her leave with a heavy heart.

She had a feeling this date was one of them.

Looking at her phone, she groaned when it was already eleven – exactly three hours since she got here and about 45 minutes since she texted Sasuke. When she was about to put it inside her bag, it vibrated again.

_**To: Sakura**_

_**From: Sasuke**_

_**The meeting's taking a while. Client's an ass. I need to handle this. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise.**_

_**11:01 A.M**_

She should have known. She should have gotten used to it – being stood up on a date. She knew it was something she should deal with for dating a CEO of a big company.

But somehow, she just can't help but feel _abandoned. _He should have given more _effort_! It was _unfair_! She _never_ stood him up when they were in college – and now it was what? The _fifth_ date he canceled this _week_?

Didn't he promise to be here? Didn't he promise to make it up to her? She knew she was making a big deal out of nothing, but she wanted more attention from Sasuke. He was drifting away.

A buzz of her phone alarm snapped Sakura out of her thoughts – indicating that her shift at the hospital was about to start. Deciding to head to the hospital, she slammed some money on the table and stormed out of the café.

A cup of black coffee – now cold – left forgotten.

* * *

><p>It was 11:30 P.M when the door creaked open.<p>

A raven-haired man stepped into his apartment quietly, not wanting to wake up his sleeping girlfriend. She was sprawled on the couch, her long pink locks disheveled.

Sasuke sighed. She was waiting for him again, he thought. These pass few weeks had been hectic – his clients throwing fits everyday, his secretary piling up paperwork on his desk, his endless meetings filling up his schedule, it was all too overwhelming.

He didn't had to spend much time with Sakura lately – their last real date (not those in the bed) had been at least a week before. He was supposed to meet her up in that café they loved the other day, but then he stood her up. _Again._

God, he felt so _guilty_ for his pinkette. He promised he would come. And he promised he would be there for her. And let's face it; he was being a fucking liar.

With another sigh, he gathered her in his arms and gently carried her bridal style to their bedroom. He snaked his arms around her petite waist – pulling her frail body against his chest – holding her as if she was his world and could break at any moment.

Maybe someday, he could make it up to her.

* * *

><p>He was changing – she noted.<p>

Sasuke took her out on dates lately. He took her to dinner dates, and also late night movies. Reliving the old days, he had said. The Uchiha was still late – 20 minutes or so – but he came nonetheless. It was a progress.

That day though, was different. Sasuke usually took her out on dates after his actual working hour – which is at 7 P.M (he goes home late because he stayed – finishing a mountain of paperwork) so he wouldn't be _that_ late. That was why she was purely shocked when he asked – _demanded_ – her to have a lunch date with him, as well as his parents.

"Aren't you going to work?" the pinkette questioned.

"No, I'm taking a day off," he replied – baffling his lover.

He told her to go to the Uchiha manor first – having an emergency call from the office – earning an eye roll from Sakura. Leave it to Sasuke to work on day offs.

Arriving in the Uchiha manor – the young doctor was greeted by a hug from none other than Mikoto Uchiha. "Oh, Sakura! It's been so long since I last saw you! You've grown so much! You're so beautiful!" The Uchiha matriarch gushed. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked after realizing his son didn't come with the pinkette.

"He's at work. He said there was an emergency call, or something," Sakura explained as the ladies sat on a picnic table in the garden.

Mikoto clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Ugh, that boy never listens! Punctuality is perfection! Sakura-chan, please tell me my son isn't always making you wait in dates like this, or better yet, _not coming at all!_" Mikoto swore to give that boy hell after seeing the pinkette looking away uncomfortably – confirming her accusations. "He did?! That insensitive _prick!_ How do you even put up with him Sakura-chan?" she fumed.

Said girl shrugged lightly, a smile painted on her face. "To tell you the truth, Mikoto-san, I don't even know… I know for a fact that he is not as free as we were in college, and I know that his job demands his time and attention… but, for once, I just want him to _be_ there for me _on time_… I just can't take another day when knowing that he might just _leave_ me alone!" her voice started to crack.

She told Mikoto about everything. About Sasuke and their dates the past few months, his constant absence – smiling slightly when she told the Uchiha about the change she noticed in Sasuke. "But I'm lucky, I believe. Sasuke might be late for all of our dates, and he might not even come. But, I can see he's trying. He's giving an effort to go to our dates – going home early, and even skipping some of his meetings. He's giving an effort for _me_." Sakura couldn't help but beam at the older Uchiha.

A frown creased on Mikoto's beautiful face. "You're too _soft_ Sakura! That boy needs a lesson and _beg_ for your forgiveness!" she scolded, a plan already running through her head. "Why don't we make sure he won't even think of ever being late again?" her voice full of mischief.

* * *

><p>"Mother, where's Sakura?" was the first words Sasuke Uchiha said when he came bursting into the living room where his mother sat comfortably on an armchair – a cup of tea in her hand and a novel in another. Not saying a word she motioned him to the couch – silently telling him to sit down – and crossed her legs gracefully – her eyes locked to her son's own.<p>

There was a pregnant pause.

This was weird, thought Sasuke. He preferred the silence, sure, but this was _his mother_. She's not one to sit quietly and actually _glare_ at people (like she was doing to him at the moment). The woman had a nice, caring nature, and a mouth that won't stop _babbling_ or lecturing. He knew she was mad at him for being half an hour late, but it really was an emergency call that he had to attend. The tension in the room was so thick, it made him – _Sasuke Uchiha_ – _gulp_.

"Now where have you been?" The Uchiha matriarch interrogated – breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Work," he shrugged, shifting slightly under his mother's piercing gaze.

"Speak to your mother with sentences!" Mikoto scolded. "Why were you at work when you took a day off? You need to have a break or you'll work yourself to death, _Sasuke-chan!_"

Said boy – man – had to roll his eyes. "I told you at times before, mother… The company needs me to run properly. I have a job that requires a lot of attention, and it takes some of – _a lot_ of my time, and breaks just have to wait. Sometimes, sacrifices are needed."

"You mean sacrifice your _girlfriend_?" she retorted.

"I am _not_ sacrificing anyone, let alone Sakura," he stated. "I know I'm not always punctual. My job demands my time – Sakura understands that, and she seems fine with it."

"Well, she's _not_. No wonder she left," the elder Uchiha mumbled.

That caught his attention. "What do you mean she _left_? Where is she going?"

"I don't know. She told me she was tired with all this, and she needs a break, so she left," Mikoto said worriedly.

"Where to?" Sasuke wasn't asking – he was _demanding_.

"To her parents, maybe… or to the hospital… she said she'd be back by midnight," the woman smiled at her son. "Don't worry _Sasu-chan_, she'll be back."

Yes, that's right. There's nothing to worry about. Sakura's somewhere in the hospital, or with her parents, or her girlfriends… She'll be back. Yes, there's nothing to worry about…

_Right?_

* * *

><p>It's been two days.<p>

It's been two _fucking_ days since he left his parents' house, and still no sign of her.

Midnight his ass… it's been 37 hours, and it's driving him _nuts!_

Where the _fuck_ is she? Why isn't she back? What if she's kidnapped? What if she's _raped_? Why the fuck is she not _home_ yet?

He had gone home from the Uchiha manor – not even getting food (_you don't deserve my cooking,_ Mikoto had grumbled), took a long steaming shower, and waited for her. Realizing Sakura isn't going to go home any time soon, he left their apartment and made himself comfortable under a mountain of paperwork in his office.

For the first time in months, Sasuke arrived home before Sakura – exactly at 11:30. He will wait, he decided. It was only half hour till midnight.

That half hour somehow turned into one, then three, then five, then seven. It's almost his working hours, he noted. He should probably go get ready and leave, his logical mind had said. But that annoying part of him – called his _conscience_ – kept nagging to just sit still and wait for her.

So he did.

And now it's been a day and 13 hours since she was supposed to be home – he had not stepped a _foot _outside his apartment, nor had he took some decent rest – for he was too worried about the pinkette.

He was tired, and distressed, and he needed his woman _now. _

When he was about to turn away to take a quick nap, the door creaked open – a pinkette stepping into the room. Before Sakura knew it, she was in the arms of her lover – quite suffocating from his death grip.

"You're late," he murmured into her hair as he took in the scent he oh so missed.

"And so are you. On our dates, that is. And also going home," she deadpanned as she struggled out of his vice grip.

Sasuke sighed before loosening his arms. "Look, I know, it's just that–"

" –You're busy. I know," she finished. "I was busy too. I went out with the girls, and took triple shifts at the hospital, so being late is tolerable."

"You said midnight. _Two days ago_. Sakura, I don't want you to pull a stunt like that again. Punctuality is perfection," he scolded her – quoting Mikoto.

The girl gave a dry laugh. "Aren't you being a _hypocrite_ right now? You _fucking _stood me up – _more_ than once! You'd space out thinking about work, too! You tell me every time that you'd _come_ soon, that you'd _be_ there for me, that – that you'd make it up to me!" her voice cracked. "I appreciate your effort, really I do… But, that's not enough. I know I'm being fucking _childish_ right now, but _please_, I want you to pay attention to me… to be here for _me_…" she sobbed – shrugging of his hands, and turning to go to their bedroom.

A pang of guilt hit his heart at her words. She was right. He was always too caught up by his work that he didn't pay attention to her. He didn't even make much effort to leave early, or rush to their appointment.

"Hey, hey… Sakura," he said softly as he turned her to look at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did these past few months. I should have come on time, and pay attention to you more. And I promise – _I swear_ – that I'll try my hardest to go on our usual lunch date, _on time_, and leave early from work. Sakura, I'm so _sorry_," he pulled her hand towards his lips and brushed her knuckles – practically _begging_ for her forgiveness.

She smiled before pulling him for a chaste kiss. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled him into her a hug.

Behind his back Sakura smirked. She had a feeling that he'll stick to his words this time, and it was all thanks to Mikoto's _brilliant_ plan and her _great_ acting skills.

* * *

><p>"<em>You should pretend to throw a fit and demand his attention, Sakura-chan!"<em>

"_Oh, and maybe I should fake a few tears, too! I know he hates to see me cry! He'll be begging for my forgiveness!"_

"_And maybe, you should stay here for a couple of days, to make a dramatic effect! Tell him you had a long shift at the hospital like he always stayed long in his office! Oh my god, we're going to have a sleepover Sakura-chan! I'll tell Fugaku to move out of our room! This is going to be so much fun!"_

"_I believe it will Mikoto-san… I believe it will…"_

_._

_**End**_

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know where i was going with this, to be honest... I hope you enjoyed that... :D I won't be posting anytime sooner because of IQ tests and shit for school... but i will update, just so you know... (i'm working on the next chapter already) Review please!


	3. Of Geckos and Clowns

A/N: Hey! So, it's been a while, and as you can see, i'm moving at a snail's pace... -w- i will always do this every chapter: I WILL FINISH THIS FIC! so myb i'll be done in august or september (hope won't be that long). As for the reviews, favs and follows, thank you SO MUCH! it made my day..! ^^ so, i hope you will enjoy this chapter, because i almost got a heart attack researching for this (i'll tell you why). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Title: <em><strong>Of Geckos and Clowns<strong>_

Prompt: _phobia_

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Day 3: At 21 years old, I – Sasuke Uchiha – am living in the Uchiha manor with my fiancée, who is driving me _crazy_ with her phobia. _"Tchak, Tchak, Tchak"_ "Now as I stare at the target, you will take the kill. _Roger?_" "No." "Sasuke-kuuun!"

* * *

><p>It's been five years since I returned to Konoha.<p>

I was sixteen when I came back victoriously with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura by my side – having save the world and defeat Kaguya. Life went on smoothly. My faults had been excused by the Godaime – only having to be under anbu's watch 24/7 for six months, and have regular eye checkups for my left eye by a certain medic – which turned out to be none other than my ex(current)teammate, Sakura Haruno. We talked a lot during those checkups (well,_ she_ did. I listened. Her topics are never-ending) and I grew comfortable around her.

I changed _drastically_. I opened up more to the pink-haired girl – told her about my past (a little uncomfortably, but she never pushed) and my entire journey during my absence. I hung out more with my teammates. I started to trust them, and it was all _her_ doings. For fuck's sake, she even made me _like_ her! I _demanded _that she became my girlfriend, and three years later I proposed.

And now at 21 years old, I – Sasuke Uchiha – am living in the Uchiha manor with my fiancée, who is driving me _crazy_ with her phobia.

* * *

><p>"<em>EEEP! <em>Sasuke-kun!" her voice screamed my , I rushed to our bedroom to find my pink-haired fiancée in the corner of our room, unmoving, looking up at the wall. I was confused to see her behavior, so I followed her line of view. There, in the corner of the room was a house gecko*.

"Sakura, it's just a gecko, leave it alone," I said, still confused by her still form. "Why are you looking at it all the time?"

"Shhh… if I make a move and lose eye contact with it, it will run and _YOU_ won't be able to kill it," I could feel she's _glaring_ at the lizard. "Now as I stare at the target, you will take the kill. _Roger?"_ she _barked_. I swear she sounds like it's some kind of mission.

Like _hell_ she's whipping me, "No."

"Sasuke-kuuun!" her head might be turned back but I know she's got that pout on her face that is actually pretty cute. Not that I would tell her (or anyone else by the fact).

"You're asking me to kill a freaking gecko that did nothing to you Sakura." I said frankly. Let's just be honest here, I don't enjoy killing things that aren't threatening or prey. On the contrary to popular believe, I _do_ have a heart (even if only a miniscule).

She broke eye contact with the gecko before turning back and shooting her glare at me. "Sasuke-kun, it _did_ something to me! That fiend _crawled_ into our house, sticking it's _slimy_ hands into our walls, venturing into our bedroom – probably spreading their _shit_ to _everything _here – and worst of all, I just _know_ they come in packs. Their whole family _must_ be living in this house, hiding _somewhere _and I swear _we_ are going to exterminate them all," she grabbed my biceps and looked deep into my eyes as if it we were preparing to go to battle.

"_Tchak Tchak Tchak**"_

As soon as the sound rang throughout the room, Sakura whipped her head to where the reptile was – or _should be_. "Sasuke-kun you idiot! You let it get away!"

"What did _I _do?"

"You made me break my eye contact, _retard_! Now help me find the little bastard!" she shook my body with her monstrous strength.

Not wanting to have a broken body, I gave up and helped her find the stupid gecko. Sakura was searching under our bed, while I searched in the master bathroom. I was looking inside our bathtub when I heard it.

"_Tchak Tchak Tchak"_

I turned my head to look for the source of the noise, before I saw it. The gecko that Sakura was looking for was sticking on the wall near the shower stall. I inched closer, keeping eye contact – like my pink-haired brat said to – and took a good look at it. It was actually pretty small, probably as big as Sakura's pinky.

I cupped my hand and charged – the reptile only squirming a little as I caught it and trapped it between my fingers.

So _this_ was it? That '_fiend_' that Sakura was so afraid of? If it weren't for that pink midget I would have left this harmless thing alone.

I sighed before yelling, "Sakura! I got it!"

It felt _weird_. The gecko was like rubber –smooth, elastic, yet there were still rough bumps on it's skin. It was kind of transparent in a way. All in all, it was just a harmless lizard and Sakura shouldn't have been afraid.

Before I knew it she was right in front of me (well, _no_. She was by the door of our bathroom – far enough to stay away but close enough to see the gecko). "Hell yeah, babe. Now _kill._" How dare she order me around (_again_).

"Hn." I walked to outside, into our training ground behind the house and threw the miserable lizard all the way to the Hokage monument. What? You thought I was going to obey Sakura and kill it? _Hell no._

I turned back and felt dread creeping up my body. The pink-haired drama queen was standing there –her eyes turned to slits with her _'you-will-regret-this_' glare (not as good as mine, but worthy as an Uchiha glare), and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Sakura was _unhappy_. And what will she do if she's unhappy? She breaks things. Or bones. And who's going to pay for all the furniture damage, and hospital bills? Me.

But from what I saw, right now, she was downright _pissed_. And she will sure as fuck _crush_ my bones to dust before healing it and crushing it all over again. "Sasuke-kun," she started calmly, breaking her glare and rubbing her temple. "Did you just _not_ kill the beast?" _Beast?_ She's a hundred times bigger then that gecko, and she's calling it a _beast_? Tch, what a drama queen.

"Hn." I was ready for the oncoming punch that would surely come, only, it never came. I looked up at her to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Shit. _Shitshitshit_, Sakura's crying. What did I do? What _should_ I do? Was she really upset I didn't kill the gecko? Fuck, she's holding a sob. At times like this I would regret to have a nonexistent social skill.

I inched towards her and tried to touch her, only to be stopped when she held a hand up. "Not a step closer before you wash your shitty hands." _What? _I was there confused and she just stormed out of our training ground and into the house.

* * *

><p>That night we were cuddling, after she deemed that my hands were clean from the lizard's <em>presence.<em>

I started to kiss her – from her wide forehead, to her cheeks, down her jaws, and around her beautiful neck – she moaned breathlessly, turning me on even more. Short to say, things got _hot._

I was about to _rip_ her clothes from her beautiful body when we heard it…

"_Tchak Tchak Tchak" _

As soon as the sound vibrated throughout the room, Sakura sat up – pushing me back on the bed (because _I_ dominate her, obviously) and _growled _(it might have been _sexy_ if not for the situation, with us on the bed, and her clothes half undone).

"_Fuck this!"_ She got up, and looked at me dead on. I should have known what she was about to say. "Sasuke-kun. You aren't getting any if we don't find the little _motherfucker. _So if you want to have _this_," she motioned to her body, "for the night, I suggest we get going."

It was three in the morning, and I was tired. But, I was also having a hard on, and I _seriously_ didn't want to finish myself (I'm not _that _desperate), so I said, "Hn," and got up to find the little bastard with Sakura.

* * *

><p>"I told you they live in packs! This is the fifth one this week!"<p>

After that night, we've been seeing geckos all over the house, and Sakura declared that we (_I_) search the house every week for them and kill those reptiles (I never did. I just threw them out).

I still wondered what freaked her out so much about house geckos. They were small, and harmless – they don't even bite. Sure, they could be annoying with that loud sound they make, but Sakura's _louder_. She's a goddamned shinobi – we've seen lots of reptiles that are more threatening than a fucking _gecko_. Hell, we've seen _Orochimaru! _

I thought it has something to do with her past – something traumatic to make her like this – so… _paranoid_. Everybody have fears, hell, even _I_ have a phobia of my own (only a few people know, and they're _dead_, so, my secret is save with me). I tried to ask her one day about this phobia of hers, but instead she yelled, "I am _not_ paranoid, and I am not talking about this! Never!"

She eventually did, though.

So after two weeks of not spotting any living object sticking to the walls, Sakura grew a lot calmer and more content.

We were basking in the aftermath of by far the _greatest_ sex yet (she was thanking me for throwing those little bastards out of our house). Sakura was smiling – her hair sprawled on the blue covers, our room smelling musky with our scent – it was the way it should be.

I was starting to doze off when I felt Sakura sit up and _scream _for her dear life. I bolted up to calm her down, but she was already frozen in her spot. Why?

There was a gecko.

On the covers.

_Above her lap. _

I didn't know what the fuck happened, but I _dashed_ to our wardrobe, grabbed a towel (because I don't want to wash my hands for hours again), and took the little _motherfucker_ before throwing it the _hell_ out of our house (and _yes_, I was still naked. Thank god the clan's dead or they'll be seeing what they shouldn't be seeing).

I went back to the bedroom to see our covers on the floor – Sakura curled up on the bed, already dressed – crying. She looked up and sniffled – giggling lightly when she saw my state of _(un)_ dress. I took out a boxer out of the drawer and put it on, before lying in bed and pulling her to my chest.

I could tell she was still upset by the incident. We stayed silent for half an hour or so – I kissed her temple while my hand rubbed her back gently as an effort for her to calm down.

"I was nine…" her soft voice broke the silence. "I loved eating captain crunch – you know that cereal, right?" she turned back to look at me before I gave her a quick nod. "So, one time, I wanted to eat breakfast for dinner, and I chose to make captain crunch… And I just _dipped_ my hand into the box," she took a deep breath,

"And then I felt something _squishy_, like rubber, but a bit rough… I thought it was a _toy_, until it started _moving _and _crept_ up my hand and _jumped_ out of the box! For _fuck's sake_, it looked at me with its _demon's_ eye and crawled back to _hell!_ I was shocked beyond tolerable – I could have got a _heart attack_! I know you think it's childish of me to be scared of something so silly as a fucking _lizard_, but _dammit,_ I just _am_, okay?!" she screamed before crying. Again.

I kept silent. I still rubbed her back while listening to her sobs. It didn't seem to comfort her though. Might as well tell her my _tale_ too.

"_Clowns."_

She turned around and looked up at me confusedly. "What?"

"Clowns," I repeated, "I'm scared of them." Fuck, that was embarrassing.

"You're scared of –"

"I was five," I cut her off, "it was my birthday. My parents threw a small party with the whole clan… and had a surprise _guest_ for me… which was a clown," my voice was bitter, "he had this _stupid_ red curly hair – which I know is fake, white makeup on his face – thick red lipstick around his mouth, a _freaking_ red nose, and that _costume_, Sakura. That _fucking_ costume with the big stomach and long shoes.

"I hated that _bastard _at first sight. But then that hate escalated into _fear_ when he _fucking_ smiled at me Sakura. He fucking _smiled _at me. I was a happy kid then, I liked seeing people smile – but that, that was just too much. He looked like a goddamn _pedophile_ who's locked target with his next _prey_. Hell, he looked even worse than _Orochimaru_! Then I turned around when he touched me. He _touched _me. He _grabbed_ my shoulders, spun me around, and gave me a cake – a candle on top. My mother _forced _me to blow the candle. I didn't want to disobey her, so I blew it quickly and tried to leave, but he was quick. He _smashed_ the cake on my face and laughed. He _laughed_. And the whole _clan_. I was scared and upset, so I ran out of the room and cried. My mother came to me and tried to calm me down while cleaning cream off my face. She said it was a _joke_. Well, it was no fucking _joke_ to me.

"Since then I avoided contact with clowns – speed-walking if I spot any in the street and not attending any kid's birthday parties." I finished, not liking how she giggled and tried to hold her laugh. My neck was heating up and I didn't like it at all.

"You're scared of _clowns_, Sasuke?! _Oh my god_, I can't believe you!" she giggled. "My future husband is _scared_ of clowns, oh my god, future anbu captain Uchiha's weakness are _clowns!_ This is some _classified_ information here! If an enemy transform into a clown during battle –" she didn't finish her sentence for she laughed the crap out of herself.

"I'm trying to deal with it," I grumbled. "Well, at least I'm not scared of a creature that's _one out of a hundred_ the size of you." I can't help but chuckle when she stopped laughing to pout.

"Everyone has something they fear. Even _I _have a phobia, Sakura… I'm still trying to cope with mine, and so should you with geckos. I'm here. We can face them together, okay?" I brought her to me and kissed her full lips softly.

"Okay…"

.

_**End**_

* * *

><p>AN: there you have it! why i freaked out while making this, well... this is a _true story_. Some part of it anyway. I'm fucking scared of house lizards, or geckos, or anything of that sort. and what happened to Sakura when she was 9 actually happened to _me_ (only it was powdered milk, not cereal). And I'm also scared of clowns, but i still don't know why. And I couldn't describe a gecko's voice, so I googled it (lots of lizards on my screen, eww). and opened wikipedia.

*house gecko: same as house lizard, or the cicak in Indonesia. It frustrates the crap out of me, i want to kill them but i'm scared in the same time. search google or wikipedia if you dare.

**tchak: like i said before, I don't know how to describe it's sound so i wikipedia'd it.

why i was shocked? please, open: wiki/Gekkonidae and tell me you weren't creeped out.

please revieeeewww! you guys are like moodboosters for meh! Thank you!


	4. Yearbook Photo

A/N: hey guys, i know it's been a long time since i update, and i'm so so so sorry... there's a lot of things going on in real life lately, and i know it's no excuse but please understand...

* * *

><p>Title: <em><strong>Yearbook Photo<strong>_

Prompt: _there was no warning_

Rating: T

Warning: OOC-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Day 4: Ugh, how I loathe picture day. Especially if the school hires those old, creepy, half-assed photographers. And this is going to my yearbook! But oh… who's that sexy piece of meat right there? Where have I seen him before? Wait… Is that? No, it can't be! Sasuke Uchiha?!

* * *

><p>"Okay class! Tomorrow will be picture day!" ugh, Kakashi-sensei's so annoying with that cheery voice of his. "Since you'll be graduating in a few months, we'll need to make a yearbook. Come early to school tomorrow, and don't forget to dress nicely!" he waved his hand as he <em>glided<em> out of the room.

Picture day? That 's stupid.

Okay, as a girl, people think I – as many other girls – like to dress up and take pictures. But no. Why you may ask? Because when you have fricking pink hair and a massive forehead, no, things will not go that way. I'll look good in the mirror, but I'll look like a constipated-awkwardly-smiling pink _gerbil _on camera. Fine, I can work with selfies, but you can't have that on a yearbook can you? (ok, maybe you can, but that's not the point).

Just imagine my face on a yearbook – an awkward lopsided smile, face too pale as always, one eye bigger than the other, nose half crinkling, pink hair tied too neatly into a ponytail, sitting too straight in a ninety-degree angle – hell, no. It would probably be better if a _professional_ photographer were the one who'll take the pictures (they'll photoshop it, obviously), not some old, creepy, half-assed school photographer.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto popped up beside me, poking my unmoving body. "What's wrong?"

"Picture day." I grumbled – no explanations needed.

He mouthed an 'o' – knowing perfectly well of my dilemma. "So are you going to skip school tomorrow?"

"No!" I looked at him dead in the eyes. "Like hell would I let people remember valedictorian and future legendary doctor, _Queen_ Sakura Haruno, as a fucking blank gray silhouette like those icons on _facebook!_" Okay, I know what you're all thinking. Valedictorian? Maybe (because I worked real shit everyday to be one), legendary doctor? Possible (with my wide forehead, I can cram all the books and research I need), _Queen?_ What, can't a girl have dreams?

The point is I don't want to miss this damn picture, and I need to get a perfect fucking shot.

* * *

><p>Where the hell are they?<p>

It's been two hours and my makeup is melting.

We were told to go to school early, and wait in the gym for Kakashi-sensei and the photographer to arrive, and it's been three freaking hours and there's still no sign of them.

I waited for another half hour for Kakashi-sensei to burst into the gym with a smile under his mask. My eyes instantly darted to the person behind him. I would describe him as the devil himself disguised in the form of a Greek sex god. His pale face smoother than mine, that dark endless orbs that makes me want to drown in, his raven hair that defies gravity making it look like a chicken's behind (I am very _observant_), and that oh-so-sexy smirk that makes me a little _too _bothered.

By now I realized I was ogling – I mean, _observing_ that man's features in great details. Plus, it wasn't just me, okay? The whole female (and some guys) population of the gym was ogling too.

Kakashi decided to snap everyone from they're daze by introducing that hot piece of meat, "Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha from the Konoha Art Institute. As some of you may know, Mr. Uchiha graduated this school two years ago."

What? Really? I've always been well acquainted to everyone (even seniors) since my freshman years, and I would _surely_ remember someone like _Mr. Sexy_ over there, but I can't seem to remember his face. But the name Sasuke Uchiha _does_ ring a bell. So, who is he?

My question was answered right after he looked at me right in the eyes, drowning me into familiar onyx oblivion.

Oh _fuck_. Oh holy fuck I know this guy.

He is Sasuke Uchiha! He used to be this skinny nerd with thick-rimmed glasses and zits all over his face! And holy shit, he used to _like_ me!

I remember that day when he walked to my locker (I was a sophomore back then, just so you know) and _stuttered_, "S-Sakura H-Haruno… S-since I'm going to g-graduate in a few days and p-probably never g-get to see you again… W-will you be my g-girlfriend? _Please?_" Oh god, I didn't know what to do. No one's ever _confessed_ to me, my wide forehead prevented it! (I was known for my social skills not my looks) And as any inexperienced girl would do, _I ran_. I ran away as fast as I can without giving an answer, but I was slow enough to see his hurt as well as confused expression in his surprisingly beautiful onyx eyes. I didn't see him graduate, and since then I've never seen him again.

But, holy fuck, what has college turned him _into_! Where the fuck did those shitty glasses go?! And what about that _hunk-a-licious_ body? Where the hell did _that _came from?!

Deciding to end our staring contest, Sasuke turned his attention to the whole class. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, but you can call me Sasuke. I'm taking a photography major in K.A.I, and I'll be your photographer today." I can't help but note that his (sexy) voice has gotten a few octaves deeper. He eyed the whole room and clucked his tongue – a light frown replacing his smirk. "Ah. It seems you've all been prepared," I think he means that some girls dressed like a hooker for our yearbook photo. "But I want to make this different. I want you all to go home, change into your favorite t-shirts, and meet me in the park nearby after class. You are dismissed." With that he took off with Kakashi-sensei trailing behind him.

_What. The. Fuck._

I just spent my whole fucking allowance on this outfit (a cute lime green sundress, white cardigan, and shiny sandals, mind you), not to mention three torturous hours with Naruto and Sai (of all people) picking the outfit, and he's telling me I can't wear it?

Oh, just fucking _wonderful._

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Ino beside the fishpond in the park – chatting idly about prom and graduation – when Sasuke came and called us to gather in an open field where he was standing.<p>

"I see you all wearing your favorite t-shirts," he sounded satisfied. I took a glance to everyone and yes, we all were wearing our favorite t-shirts. Naruto was wearing his stupid orange 'I love ramen' shirt he got in a _garage sale_ (the boy wears it everywhere. At home, the mall, school, bathing house, _everywhere!_). Sai was wearing his slightly _inappropriate_ black crop shirt (that boy shows his belly more than Ino does). And Ino herself? Well, she was wearing a purple Barbie tee that I vaguely remember giving her for Christmas in _seventh grade_ (it's her guilty pleasure she said). It did _nothing _to hide her killer body, considering that that shirt was made for a _flat thirteen year-old_. And it certainly didn't help that she was wearing booty shorts that gave the whole world a nice view of her (flatter than mine) ass. And here I was wearing my goddamn baggiest shirt, which I always wear to bed.

I don't really know why this bothers me, but it _certainly_ has nothing to do with me being worried that Sasuke might be attracted to her more than to me. Not at all.

"If you're wondering, I asked you all to wear T-shirts to give a nice, comfortable, natural, feeling. Now you all just relax and play while I do my job." Said man's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

We all scurried to nice spots we deemed decent for our pose. Naruto claimed a stack of fallen leaves and lay there while Sasuke took his pictures. Ino and the girls went to the pond to dip their toes and play with the water, posing cutely to the camera. Sai sat Indian-style across a flock of geese that were swimming in the pond – his sketchbook in his hand. And me? I was just drowning myself in my own thoughts under a blooming cherry blossom tree.

"Can I join you?"

I looked up to see Sasuke standing there, holding his camera.

"S-sure…"Damn it! The hell did I stutter?!

Sasuke sat down beside me – both of us under the shade of the tree, isolated from the others. We just sat there silently, enjoying the serene view.

"Are you ready for your picture?" he said after a while – holding his camera to his face.

This is what I've been dreading. I'm here sitting under a tree with dirt on my jeans, wearing a baggy t-shirt that made me look fat, my hair disheveled, no makeup on my face, and my giant forehead shining for the world to see. I do _not _want to take a picture like this.

"Umm… no… I'm not ready…"

"Okay then, we'll just talk…" to my surprise he put his camera down on his lap. "So… How've you been?"

_Well, if you must know Mr. Uchiha, I've been cramming books this past few years, I totally feel like shit that puberty hasn't done me well enough, while the rest of the female population looks like fucking porn stars, I am still freaking single, and I feel sick thinking about the school yearbook, but _really_, thank you for asking._ "I've been well…"

"Aa. You've grown…" He was totally being a liar right now. I've only grown like an inch since I was a sophomore.

"So have you… you've also grown hotte– I mean, taller…" Fuck.

He gave a low _sexy_ chuckle. "I've improved." He smirked.

"Yeah… where did those glasses go? Are you wearing contacts?"

"No, I did a laser a year ago."

"Oh…" I _'accidently'_ leaned towards his biceps. They were _hard._ "Have you been working out?" I blurted. _Stupidstupidstupid!_

"Aa. Things would've gone smoother if I was always like this. You know, with the bullying." I vaguely remember him being bullied in his senior years. "And also with…" he stopped, but I knew what he was going to say.

_And also with my crush on you._

Damn it, it's making me even guiltier!

"L-look, Sasuke…" I started after a moment of silence, "I'm really sorry for what I did… I was… _confused._ I've never been in a relationship with anyone, and nobody seemed to like me, so I was just _lost_. I know I hurt your feelings that day, and I'm just really, _really_ sorry. Can we still be… you know, friends?"

To my surprise he _laughed_. "It's alright Sakura! I've long gotten over it! It's in the past!"

I dropped my gaze to my lap as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Of course he's forgotten about it! It's been years and now look at him! He's probably got a hot model girlfriend by now! Stupid, stupid Sakura!

"Hey, Sakura?"

I looked up and… _Click! Click! Click!_

It took me a total minute to realize he took pictures of me. _Repeatedly_. When I wasn't ready. And it was going to be fitted in the yearbook.

"What the fuck? Why did you do that?!" I was pissed. "You think this is some kind of joke?! Messing with my feelings, taking my pictures without warnings, purposely taking them when I'm all dirty, and wearing this shitty shirt, and my big forehead blocking the entire frame, and my eyes too wide, and my face a mess, and people will remember _Suck_ura fucking Haruno as the ugly shitty face in their yearbook and, and–" by this I was already in tears.

In a flash Sasuke grabbed my shoulders in a vice grip and turned me around so I was facing him. "Who said you were ugly? In fact, you are anything but. Sakura… you're _beautiful_." His voice was stern, so I quieted down – staring at him quizzically. "You're beautiful, and full of life, and feisty, you've got this amazing personality, and I didn't hang onto you for all these years for nothing." My eyes (and his too) widened at what he was implying. "I- uh… Don't mind that… just forget it…"

I gave a whole-hearted laugh. "Sasuke-kun you're so cute!" I boldly gave a light peck at the corner of his lips – his eyes widening even more than before. "Thank you." I was beaming to the point that I beat Naruto.

He gave a small grunt in response – his gaze shot anywhere but me.

"But you better photoshop them." I threatened – motioning to his camera.

"You don't need photoshop."

"Whatever! Just make sure my face looks _goddamn _beautiful in that yearbook, capiche?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey! Miss Forehead Valedictorian!"<p>

We were all in our graduation robes – the ceremony just ended, and now we were parting our ways. I was walking towards my boyfriend, who was sitting in his car – starting it up – when Ino called (shouted) my name. After silently asking Sasuke to give me some time, I ran towards my long time best friend.

"You little bitch! Have you seen your yearbook photo?! It's fucking amazing! I can't believe _Mr. Sexypants_ over there took these shots! You look incredible! I can't believe he took more pictures of you than me!"

I opened the yearbook that I was holding and skimmed through the pages, trying to find mine. And indeed, it was incredible.

Sasuke made my pictures scrapbook-styled; there were my prom pictures (he was my date as well as the school photographer), a picture of me and Ino chilling by the pond (I didn't even know he took a picture of us!), me taking walks with Naruto and Sai after class (if he weren't so sweet I would've called the cops already), and my favorite: a half-page picture of me under the cherry blossom tree – my cheeks flushed, my green eyes wide and innocent, my full lips slightly parted in curiosity – one of the sleeves of the shirt I wore slid down my shoulder, and my jeans a little covered in dirt, making it look like I was having fun and relaxing there. It was beautiful.

And what made me melt were the tiny words written on the edge of the picture:

_True beauty does not have pretenses. It is the sereneness in one's eyes, the innocence on their lips, and the honesty in their doings. But most of all, it is the way you smile, the way you laugh; when I somehow confessed to you. I love you, Sakura Haruno. You are beautiful. –S_

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't know how to end it... ._.

so! i will repeat this again: I WILL FINISH THIS FIC EVEN IF SASUSAKU MONTH HAS PASSED. But, because of a family problem, i won't update this fic in a while... (sorry!)


End file.
